


Rumors

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Milton is an idiot, Rumors, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma's unfortunate words lead to spreading rumors about Fitz. Fitz isn't too happy about it, especially since Jemma seems to believe them to be true.Written for the smut prompt: “we’re...just friends” +FS SciOps Era for the lovely Zuza <3 Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley <3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



"What was that about?" 

"What?" Jemma replied distractedly, not bothering to look up from the microscope.

"That idiot Milton calling me _kid_ then laughing about it with Sally." 

Jemma winced but tried to keep her voice as casual as possible.

"I don't know, Fitz. You're younger than they are, I guess."

There was a pause then she heard his footsteps before he stopped right next to her. She couldn't see him but she knew he had his hands on his hips. She sighed as she looked up from the microscope. They'd just turned down lunch with Milton and Sally because she wanted to finish with those boring samples and Fitz had reports to finish typing. But it looked like it wouldn't be done anytime soon after all.

"You're younger than I am and they don't call you that." Jemma shrugged again. "And you're making a face."

"I'm not making a face!"

"Yes, you do. Your very bad innocent face. And your voice is weirdly high."

Fitz was right, of course. She had always been embarrassingly terrible at lying, especially for someone working for a spy agency.

"Alright, I might have said something," she admitted, turning around in her chair and worrying her hands in her lap.

"Okayyy… Does it have something to do with the way Celia and Linda are looking at me? All weird and…flirty?" Fitz asked, the words seeming like they were enough to make him uncomfortable. 

Ugh, she couldn't believe those two! They really were little perverts. Fitz was ten years younger than they were for god's sake. 

"I guess so…"

"So what is it?" 

Jemma bit her lip. She hadn't meant it but she felt terrible for exposing her friend to their colleagues’ gossips. She had hoped that they would just find something else to talk about within a few days and that Fitz would never notice. They were adults after all. But it seemed like being in Sci-Ops was no better than being surrounded by teenagers. She took a deep breath, barely daring to look into Fitz's questioning gaze.

"Okay so, just keep in mind that I only meant to defend you and that you're very sweet and that your mind is too beautiful to be perverted like theirs." Fitz frowned, blushing at her words, but he nodded for her to continue. "The other day, when we were having drinks with Milton and the others, he made a gross sexual innuendo that kind of went over your head. And when you left to go to the loo, he made fun of you. Claiming that you were maybe not as smart as you seemed." 

"Probably didn't even hear him with all the bullshit that comes out of his mouth," Fitz grumbled.

"Yeah, that's probably what I should have said… But those kinds of jokes do tend to get over your head sometimes, which I find really endearing myself, so I told him that you were too gentle and pure for his crass humor."

"Gentle and pure?" he repeated, his voice getting squeaky. 

Oh god! If he was getting mad at this, he really, really wasn't going to like what was coming. 

"Anyway, again, I just meant that you're sweet and your humor is more refined than that but they kind of took it to mean that you're, you know, _pure_."

Fitz's eyes widened in understanding.

"Which is a ridiculous notion anyway, whether it is sexually speaking or anything else really. And I tried to explain what I meant and that it was no one's business anyway but they kept asking questions and you know how terrible I am at lying…"

Fitz let out a heavy breath and turned around, shutting his eyes tightly as he started pacing.

"This is so embarrassing! My own best—"

"Oh, Fitz, there's nothing to be embarrassed about—"

"rumors about me with those idiots—"

"—virginity is just a social construct and it's perfectly fine not to be interested in sex any—"

"—if I wanted to discuss my sex life with someone, I wouldn't— Wait what?" he let out sharply and he was suddenly right in front of her, forcing her to look up and reminding her of how much he'd grown since they met at the Academy. She swallowed hard. He was very close and his expression was really quite…intense.

"What, what?"

"You think that too?" 

"Well, I mean, it's not my...um...it's just that I've known you since you were sixteen and you never had a girlfriend during that time so I just assumed…"

They'd talked about a lot of things together, some of them quite deep and serious but sex had never been one of them. She'd caught a few gazes that seemed to mean he liked girls but that was pretty much it. So she'd assumed he was just not interested in sex or romance or simply didn't want to talk about it. She had always respected that but now, she felt a little sad that there was a whole side to her best friend, the person she felt closest to in the whole world, that she didn't know about. 

"Well sorry for breaking it to you, maybe I'm not as pure as you think I am after all," he said with a humorless chuckle. "But you don't need to be in a relationship to have sex with someone." 

"I know that!" she cried out. She knew she was the one who had messed up —and she was going to kick Milton's arse next time she saw him— but his anger made her a little mad. After all, if it bothered him so much that she could think he wasn't interested in sex, then why had he never even given her a hint that he was? They shared everything else and _she_ had told him about every boy she had ever dated despite him always having something bad to say about them. 

But then her gaze locked on his and her heart skipped a beat as it set another kind of fire inside her. Something about him looking so incensed and intense made her feel all tingly and strange. Her anger died down as her thoughts took a completely different direction. It was new territory and she should probably be careful but it seemed like her mouth was faster than her brain. 

"But any woman would be lucky to have you, Fitz. If you wanted to. I never thought you couldn't... You're so sweet and caring and smart and incredibly handsome." 

She cradled his cheek lightly and rubbed his skin with her thumb. "I mean, look at this jaw and how do you have such nice skin with the way you eat, it's…" She trailed off. Where was this all coming from? She certainly meant it all but those weren't the things you were supposed to say to your best friend. Had to be his eyes. They tended to make her lose track of her own thoughts, especially when he was standing so close. They were very distracting. So blue and big and pretty. 

"It's just that you usually hate being around people and no one ever seems to catch your attention."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "You're really quite observant, aren't you?" The tone of his voice, a little gravelly and very Scottish did something low in her belly and it only served to confuse her even more about the meaning of his words.

"What? What do you--"

"Never mind..."

"No Fitz, please tell me. I don't want to make another mistake like that.

"I like being around you," he finally blurted out. 

"But we're... just friends."

"Yeah...friends. Well, believe it or not, Jem but some women see a lot more than that in me!" 

Jemma's eyes widened. Somehow, he hadn't moved his cheek and now it wasn't just his eyes or soft skin that were distracting. He was panting a little and his lips were parted. His very pink, nicely formed lips .

Now that he'd put the idea in her head, she was picturing it very clearly and she liked what she saw. 

She had no trouble believing someone would want to kiss those lips or have those capable hands rid them of their clothes and explore their body until they-- 

She let out a heavy breath. She should just step back, apologize and tell him she believed him. Instead, she looked up just in time to see his eyes dropping down to _her_ lips. She couldn't help the little noise in the back of her throat that brought his eyes back to hers. 

She moved forward and he was right there with her, gripping her hips tightly as he invaded her space completely. She parted her lips and let him invade it further. His tongue brushed hers, lightly at first before becoming more daring and completely intoxicating. The sensation went straight to her core, all notion of being reasonable leaving her instantly. No matter that they were in the lab and someone might walk in on them or that it was her best friend making her feel all hot and lightheaded. They broke apart for air but just as Jemma was about to kiss him again, he took his hands off her and took a step back. Jemma lost her balance and fell forward, ending up even closer with her hands on his chest. 

"Jem?" he let out in a heavy breath. 

"I believe you," she said, biting her lip before sliding her hand into his hair. He leaned into her touch the way he always did when they watched a movie together and he ended up with his head on her lap. Come to think of it, for two people who were supposed to be just friends, they'd never had many physical boundaries. Maybe, she should have known there was something there. Something more.

"Wait, wait," he said, shaking his head. "W-what does that mean?" 

"It was a wonderful kiss, Fitz. You were right. I can see more in you and I-I want more." 

"B-but you said we're…just friends." 

He looked adorably confused and at the same time, his eyes were still all dark with lust. 

"I was wrong...or it's more like, what if we were the kind of friends who kiss passionately in the lab and have sex and--"

"What? You mean like friends with benefits or something?" he asked, looking dejected. 

She knew quite a few cadets at the Academy who had this kind of arrangement with one another, even still today at Sci-Ops. Their jobs kept them quite busy and left them little time for a romantic life. She could see the logic in that. Only not with Fitz. Fitz could never be just anything when he was in fact... everything. 

"No... like friends who go home together and instead of sharing a couch and TV, they'd share everything and go out on dates and sleep in each other's arms at night and maybe one day—"

Fitz pressed his lips back to hers, cradling the back of her head tenderly and Jemma let out a contented hum. The kiss was sweeter than the first, his lips moving slowly for only a moment before letting go and pressing his forehead against hers. 

"So kind of like not friends at all and more like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I guess so," she replied airily. "If you like to put labels on things."

"You love putting labels on things."

"On things! Not you."

Fitz beamed at her.

"I can't believe it took Milton for you to figure out how you felt."

She rolled her eyes.

"I would have figured it out without him! And I'm still kicking his arse later!" she replied, making him chuckle, before her face softened. "I don't know...It's like a part of me knew but waited for the right moment to tell the rest. I was saying all those things about how lucky a woman would be to have you and then I guess I realized that woman should be me. You?"

"Yeah...I really think that woman should be you."

"I mean when did you know?" she said, swatting his chest playfully.

"Definitely years ago!"

"What? Why didn't you—"

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. And it's not the first time. A lot of things go over your head as well. Maybe _you're_ not as smart as you think after all!" Fitz said the last words with an impression of Milton's accent and Jemma huffed.

"I can't believe you would use something Milton said against me, that's so—"

Fitz cut her off with his lips again, pressing her against the lab bench behind her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was right, there'd be time for talking and bickering later. She pried his lips open with her tongue, wanting more of those heated, tea-flavored kisses from earlier. He groaned as he granted her access, his lips moving hungrily as their tongues intertwined once more. If only she'd known that her best friend could stimulate her body as well as her brain, she would have done this years ago. She moved her hand up into his hair once more and he pressed his body even closer. She whimpered into the kiss. If the promising hardness she could feel against her hip was anything to go by, she was having the same effect on him and it made her giddy. He groaned slightly, tilting her head up to trail his kisses towards her neck instead. One of his hands slipped under her blouse where it had ridden up and the contact of his warm skin on hers sent shivers down her spine and all the way to her core. She pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between her legs but it wasn't enough. She let one hand descend to his arse, palming it tentatively before sighing in contentment. It felt just as round and perky as it looked. She squeezed tighter and was rewarded with a thrust of his hips, his erection pressing right against her core this time. She palmed his other cheek and pulled him harder against her, moaning as it pushed his cock right where she wanted it every time. He captured her lips again to swallow her moans and just when she thought she might come from this alone, he broke the kiss and took a step back. 

She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Fitz?"

"Maybe we should…um…stop before…um…"

"Fitz, stopping had stopped being an option for me the moment you pressed your hard-on against my hip."

"Jemma," he said plaintively although she could see his eyes turn even darker at her words. "I meant-I…" She shifted against him and he seemed to forget what he was about to say.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more, kissing the tip of her nose as he distractingly pressed his body flush to hers. She grinned up at him and pulled his lips back to hers, nipping at his lower lip until he captured her lips in another heated kiss. She undulated her hips as he plundered her mouth with his tongue and Fitz groaned as he slid a hand between them to palm her tit through her clothes. He thumbed her aching nipple, sending a zing of desire all the way down to her core. But just as she was about to get her hands on his belt, she heard the distinctive noise of the elevator doors opening. Which meant they had about ten seconds to move apart before someone passed in front of the glass walls of their lab.

"That's what I meant," Fitz mumbled under his breath as one of their colleagues walked by the lab but fortunately didn't enter or even give them a good look.

She knew the point was to make it look like they hadn't been snogging furiously to anyone who would walk by the lab, but Fitz taking a few steps back only gave Jemma an opportunity to see the very indecent bulge in his trousers. She bit her lip. There was no way she would be able to work with him all afternoon feeling like this, imagining all the ways he could release that ache between her legs. Shouldn't there be a conveniently lockable store room no one ever used but them? Wasn't it how it was like in movies? 

She looked up, realizing she'd been staring at his crotch for who knew how long. She didn't know what he'd been looking at but his eyes were dangerously dark and—

"Oh!"

He'd just grabbed her hand and was leading her towards the corner of the lab.

"Fitz, what are you...oh"

There wasn't a proper store room but if they opened the door of the storage cabinet that was actually big enough to store everything they needed, they could hide between it and the wall and no one walking by would see what they were doing behind it. How very smart of him. 

He cradled her face and captured her lips once more as he pushed her against the wall. His hips moved with intent this time, pressing his erection right against her core, the sensation increased by the seam of her jeans rubbing right where she needed it. 

Jemma had never felt like this and had certainly never done anything like this. She had never wanted anyone like she wanted him and she hadn't even known it ten minutes ago. To think that it was Fitz she was doing it with only made things more intense. Because it wasn't only fantastic kisses and whatever they were about to do. It was the start of something much bigger. 

Fitz's hands were wandering under her shirt again, moving higher and higher until he could palm her tit, letting out a satisfied grunt as he squeezed gently. At least, she hadn't been wrong about the direction of some of the gazes she'd caught. His strong but delicate hand felt wonderful even through the cotton of her bra as he massaged and flicked her already hardened nipple. But it was unfair that he could touch her like that when she couldn't even kiss his lovely neck she'd spent more time than she would admit admiring. So she reached for his tie and loosened it so she could open the top buttons of his shirt. 

"Mmmh...amazing," Jemma mumbled as she nuzzled his neck before kissing the tender part where it met his shoulder. Fitz bit back a squeak so Jemma nipped the skin there, pressing her tongue to soothe the sting. Bloody amazing. 

"What?"

"You smell amazing!"

He pulled back, looking sincerely confused. 

"What? Me?" 

"No the cupboard with all those lovely chemicals," Jemma replied and he huffed. "Of course you, silly! All fresh and sweet and mmm--"

Fitz groaned as he pressed her against the wall and sucked on the skin of her neck. He worked his hands down her body and palmed her rear to pull her flush to his cock. 

"Fitz!" She said between two breathless whimpers. 

"Fresh and sweet doesn't sound very manly," he said before pushing her shirt and bra strap to the side and reattaching his lips there. Jemma rolled her eyes but it wasn't entirely because of her best friend's ridiculous statement. He was incredibly good at this and it sparked a hint of jealousy. When had he taken the time to learn this without her knowing it at all?

"Oh sorry, I meant that you smell like sweat and engine grease and, uh, wood that's been freshly cut in the forest with a very big a-aaaah— Fitz, that's gonna leave a mark!" she cried out, failing to keep the throatiness out of her voice as his bite sent a jolt of heat down to her core. When she looked up, he had that look of determination she knew so well mixed something incredibly sinful. She had to bite her lip not to whimper as her clit pulsed desperately.

"Then stop making fun of me."

"Then stop being an idiot and touch me."

He glared at her for a second but his lust won over his will to have the last word. If only she'd known it was so easy to shut him up, she would have done this years ago. Fitz had her zip and button open before she had the time to react and his kiss swallowed her moans as he caressed her folds through her knickers. She should have known those long dexterous fingers would not only make wonders in the lab. Although technically they were still in the lab.

Jemma giggled against his lips, her brain overwhelmed with desire and happiness. Fitz started to pull back and she could see the confusion on his face but she grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. 

"Don't stop!"

"But you were—"

"Because it's really good," she cut him off and his frown slowly turned into a smug grin. 

He captured her lips again and slipped his hand under her knickers this time. He slid his fingers torturously slow between her folds, caressing up and down in a way that had her thighs quivering in anticipation. He finally found her clit and she moaned into his mouth. He started rubbing little circles and despite the awkward angle, it felt absolutely perfect. She had shivers running down her spine and arms but felt completely overheated at the same time. He kept plundering her mouth with his tongue as he worked his finger over her swollen clit and the mix of it all was almost too much. Her knees were weak and, despite the wall behind her back, she felt like she had to hold onto his shoulders not to fall. His surprisingly strong and muscled shoulders. 

"Fitz," she mumbled against his lips as her hands moved around, feeling the tense muscles of his back and down to his bum. 

He groaned and pressed closer. His lips left hers and his kisses strayed towards her shoulder, finding the spot where he'd bitten her earlier and mouthing at it, his tongue soothing her sensitive skin. The pulsing between her legs intensified and she had to press her face against his shoulder to muffle her moans. His movements quickened and her orgasm crashed over her. She gasped breathlessly as the waves of pleasure came one after the other and stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she thought her legs were really going to give out this time. He groaned but she couldn't tell if it was out of pain or desire or both. Her body was still buzzing and her core pulsing with pleasure when he pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned as her walls clenched around him immediately and her head fell back of its own accord. It barely took him a few pumps to find just the right angle, making her gasp as her eyes flew open. Fitz was looking at her with such adoration and lust that her heart skipped a beat. His eyes never left hers as he kept moving his fingers for what felt like hours but probably only lasted a minute. When she came again, she had to bite her lip not to cry out. The intensity of his gaze was making her feel a little shy but it was also the most erotic thing she'd ever seen or felt. Never had she trusted a man enough to let him watch her and be so completely focused on her on their first time. But it was Fitz and, of course, like everything else, they also did this better together.

"Bloody hell," he let out breathily as he let his head fall against her forehead. His hand was still lightly brushing over her folds, which she found kind of sweet in a way. 

Jemma chuckled and cradled his cheek to press a kiss to his lips. 

"I concur," she said and her lips pulled up into a smile when she felt his erection press against her stomach. She couldn't wait to be home, take the time to talk and explore his body with both of them wearing much less clothing, but in the meantime...

Letting go of his face, she slid her hands down his chest and quickly took care of his button and zip.

"Jemma," he let out in a gasp as she slid one hand under the elastic of his boxers. "You don't have…you…I…it's…messy and I know you—"

She cut off his ramblings by giving his cock a tentative stroke and was very satisfied by the positively sinful moan that came out of his lips. 

"You'll learn that I don't mind messy when it comes to certain things," she whispered against his lips. She gave him another firm stroke and he whimpered when she let go. It was tempting to tease him some more but those noises he made when she touched him were so much better. She pulled his boxers and trousers down just enough to free his cock. She looked down as she wrapped her hand around his cock and he surged into her. The sight sent a zing of lust to her core. This was going to be a long afternoon. She started moving her hand, trusting the noises he made to know she was doing something right. She added a little twist to her wrist and he gasped before quickly pulling her lips to his in an urgent, hungry kiss. He was doing wonderful things with his tongue and she had to press her legs together to relieve the ache of her pulsing clit. He was right, she had really been completely oblivious to think Fitz wasn't interested in sex when she felt like he could make her burst into flames with a single swipe of his tongue against hers. Fitz was very much a sexual creature after all. His cock was twitching more and more and leaking precum so she quickened her pace, letting her thumb slide over his slit every few strokes. 

"Jemma," he said, breaking this kiss and letting his forehead fall against hers. The breathy quality in his voice sent a pleasant zing of heat to her core and she kissed the corner of his lips before trailing down his jaw until she found the soft skin of his neck. She took a deep breath and sighed. She would never get enough of how lovely he smelled. She nuzzled his shirt out of the way and pressed a wet kiss there that made him whimper. 

"Come for me," she whispered against his skin. He thrust his hips forward and it took only three more strokes before he finally came with a moan and a groan. She kept pumping his cock for a moment longer as he spilled his release on her hand. With one last kiss, she let go of his softening cock and looked around. Jemma saw the roll of paper towels on the shelf above the sink and only had to extend her hand to grab it. She wiped her hand quickly before cleaning Fitz off, grinning as he still whimpered at her touch. 

"How do I look?" Fitz asked after a minute. He'd fastened his trousers, smoothed down his shirt and straightened his tie the best he could but there wasn't much he could do about his hair or lips. And she was entirely responsible. His eyes still sparkled with a hint of the heat from earlier but mostly something softer that made her feel all warm inside. She reached for his hand. 

"Thoroughly kissed and way too happy for someone who was supposed to work on their reports."

A wide smile spread over his face as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"You're one to talk." 

Being in his arms felt much nicer than it had any right to. She bit her lip. 

"Fitz…I don't think I'll be able to focus on work all afternoon." But it wasn't only about sex and exploring this new side of their relationship, although she hoped it would be an important part of their evening. They would have a lot to talk about. Make sure they were on the same page and decide what to do about SHIELD. Their working relationship was precious to her. This would be a long and important conversation that made her equally excited and nervous. But again, she trusted that, together, they would find a way. 

His eyebrows raised as his smile turned smug. 

"That good, uh?" 

She rolled her eyes before reaching behind her to grab his hand and put it on her boob. His pupils dilated as his fingers flexed around her, almost of their own volition it seemed.

"Very good point."

"You know… It's a slow day and we've done a lot of overtime lately…"

"Jemma, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"How about you finish your reports and I finish analyzing my samples and we call it a day?"

"Jemma…" he said, gasping in faux-shock as his lips pulled up in the cutest, happiest grin she'd ever seen on him. "What about lunch though?"

"Buy it on the way home and eat in bed?" 

Fitz pressed a resounding kiss to her lips. 

"Did I ever tell you I love the way you think?" 

"And you haven't even seen the half of it."

And with that, she took a quick look towards the door to make sure no one was passing by before walking back to her bench. After a few seconds, Fitz followed, making a beeline towards his workstation. That was the quickest Fitz had ever worked on reports. Two hours later, as they made their way through the corridors and down to the parking lot, they didn't cross paths with any of their colleagues. Which was fortunate because that would have surely started another rumor Jemma really didn't want to have to deal with when she had so many better things to do.


End file.
